


【骸白】小鬼的恶作剧

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 年龄差
Relationships: Byakuran/Rokudou Mukuro





	【骸白】小鬼的恶作剧

烟雾散去后，六道骸低下头，看到拽着他裤子一脸茫然的白发男孩，心情一时难以言喻。所以说，黑手党都造了些什么玩意儿啊？就算不是为了一己私欲——难道他们不知道这会在某些时刻给别人带来多少困扰吗？就比如刚才他还和白兰聊天正聊到兴头上，白兰十分愉悦地笑出了声。他正享受着那笑容，紧接着却是爆炸声和一阵眯眼的烟雾。

“又是十年后火箭筒？“六道骸摩挲着下巴挑眉看着底下的人儿，“不……时间倒退得过头了吧。”

此刻，五岁的白兰慢慢仰起脑袋好奇地看着他的脸，忽然咧开嘴露出一个大大的笑容：“叔叔好～请问你是谁啊？”

倒没哭，骸心想，但立刻意识到了问题的严重性。

“我是六道骸。还有，我不是你叔叔。”

“六道叔叔——”

小孩儿立刻积极地叫了一声，还自然地向他伸出手似乎要抱抱。果然根本就没听我好好说话吧，骸无奈地叹了口气，任性什么的果然从二十年前就藏在骨子里了。他于是弯下腰抱起白兰，获得满足感的小孩儿立刻将脑袋贴在他胸前亲昵地蹭了蹭，而且笑得更开心了。

“五分钟还没到吗……”骸边托着小孩儿的屁股，一只手安抚似地捋着他的后背。虽然他心里并不反感时间再走得慢一些。

脸上冷不丁多了双手，骸回过神，只见白兰正兴致勃勃地盯着他，同时用两手开始扯他的腮帮子。

“六道叔叔～六道叔叔～♪”

叔个锤子……骸皱了皱眉，在心里翻了个白眼，但还是任了白兰的动作。正进行着恶作剧的小鬼毫无自觉，一个劲儿揉捏拉扯着骸的脸，末了还用两手拍了拍。骸突然想到了什么，忽然抬起一只手捏住小孩儿的下巴。白兰微微歪过头，显出一点儿好奇和困惑。

“不乖的孩子是要被惩罚的，”骸说着便凑过去，在人唇瓣上轻啄了一口。白兰顿时停下了动作，脸慢慢变得通红。先是脸颊，接着一路红到耳根。骸勾起唇角，满意地看着终于安分下来的小孩儿。

过了好一会儿，白兰才像是终于回过神来，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，慢悠悠地说道：“六道叔叔的味道，好甜……”

骸这时才想起刚刚和白兰一起吃的那一大杯缀着棉花糖的巧克力芭菲——小孩子的味觉果然很敏感啊，他想。然而下一秒，他的脸便再次被捧住，白兰倾过身来，毫无顾忌地、仔细地吻住了他的唇，舌头小心翼翼地舔过他的唇瓣，闭上眼，痴迷地品尝着那股子甜味。骸愣住了，心动在那一刻被无限放大：明明只不过是个小鬼而已。他情不自禁地将白兰搂紧，手爱怜地揉了揉人脑袋。

小孩子的嘴唇好软……他想，完全没有发觉自己也红了脸。


End file.
